It's all ok again
by materska
Summary: Ok, so my friend and I got the idea about a kinky Jade, and multiple dave... and so I decided to try out the idea, it's my first one, but I think I captured it properly


It was a chill autumn afternoon; we could see the crispy leaves falling from the trees. Jade was raking the leaves letting her long black hair sweep her face in the wind. She was humming a song from her past; she was so glad everything was settled. The game was finally done; things were almost back to normal. The kids where still god tier, which was useful to travel; they all lived on their respective planets. Lofaf was covered in leaves and a cold breeze was flowing between the branches. While gathering leaves in a pile, Jade was slowly dancing.

She felt two arms firmly gripping her waist. Her body clenched and she let go of her rake. She felt a hot breath on her neck, followed by the low voice of her assailant "miss me much?" "Dave!" The relief, she turned around in a very fast but elegant way, her tunic brushing the air. Dave was covered in sweater, Lohac never prepared him for the cold of Lofaf, and he still wasn't used to it. He was as handsome as usual, his sunglasses covering his eyes casually, but Jade knew them by heart, the warm red, fierce but soft, always challenging her. She softly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. Dave smiled; the spark in Jade's eyes always caught him by surprise. He took her in his arm, she was so light to him, and gently threw her in the pile of leaves. She laughed loudly; she was a playful girl and Dave loved it. He jumped beside her and threw some leaves in her face; he wanted to hear her laugh again. Jade got closer to him and tucked her head in his shoulder. The smell of her hair had always been his weakness. Dave smoothly made his way under Jades dress, he was longing for her skin. At the touch of Dave's hand on her back, Jade got even closer. She was longing for him as well. Dave felt the heat coming out of her and it made him realized how cold he was. "let's go inside". She nodded, Jaded teleported them inside. The Grand-Foyer was the warmest place of the house. Her grand-father's decoration was long gone and there was a soft plushy carpet in front of the fire. They landed in the same position on the carpet.

"sup?" They both turned around, jumping. There was another Dave, casually sitting on the sofa beside them, drinking hot coco in boxer. Dave started laughing.

-Fuck dude that was unexpected!

-DAVE! What the hell?

-Hey Jade. Dave #2 winked at her. Aren't you a little hot?

The complicity between the Daves was a little bit annoying to Jade; she knew what was going on. Another of Dave's stupid challenges, that's what! Even though she was slightly pissed, the sight of almost naked Dave was very pleasant. She blushed at the thought and Dave #2 smiled. Fine, she would do it, whatever they wanted couldn't be very bad. After all, they loved her. She turned back to Dave #1 and smiled, challenging him. He smirked; he approached his lips from her neck, kissing her tenderly. Then he moved to her mouth, fiercely kissing her. She kissed him back, but she felt the other Dave smirking at their them. She broke the kiss, leaving Dave panting for more. She stood up and sat on Dave # 2. She grabbed his mug and put it aside, and proceeded to remove her dress, very, very, very slowly. His hand were slowly exploring her back, her stomach and her buttock. They moved higher on her back, delicately detaching her bra. He cupped her breasts, they fitted his hand perfectly. They were warm and welcoming. Jade was softly moaning at his touch, she threw her dress on the other Dave. "Care to join, Dave?" He suddenly lost his poker face. He was already a bit shocked of Jade's behavior, but that was scary, yet very sexy. But he was Dave, and such moments were, to him, delightful. So he joined, he sat behind Jade and kissed her neck brushing his hands on her thighs.

Dave #2 was tenderly licking and kissing her nipples. She was moaning and breathing heavily. When Dave #2 bit her, she let out a soft scream. Jade was overwhelmed. Dave was an extremely good lover, and now there were two of them, kissing, touching, biting and licking her. Dave #1 was slowly moving his hand toward Jade's inseam. She let out a small gasp. He removed his hand and made her lay down. Dave #2 removed her leggings and her underwear. No need to say that she was wet.

Dave #1 undressed completely and sat down on the floor beside her, the sofa wasn't very high so he could easily kiss her. Dave #1 looked at the other Dave and blinked, both knew what they had to do to please their loved one. Dave #2 kissed Jade's stomach, softly, teasing her. He felt the blips beneath his lips. He moved toward her bottom lips. Kissing and licking them, feeling the warmth of her sex. The taste of her wanting him was thrilling. Dave #1 took Jades hand and wrapped it around his penis, still kissing her fiercely. She knew what to do, but it was harder with a tongue penetrating her savagely. Her body was demanding more, she was asking for him, any of them. Dave #2 felt it; he stopped and looked at Dave#1. He was being taking care of. It was his turn now.

He softly brushed the tip of his cock on her wet lips, hearing the little "hum" coming out of her mouth, still full of Dave's #1 kiss. Dave #2 slowly penetrated her, moaning. Jade wrapped her legs around his back and pushed him in. He was taken of guard and lost balance, though, he understood what she wanted. He started going back and forth relatively fast; he wanted to hear her scream. She did; she let out a scream of pure pleasure, breaking her kiss with Dave #1. He looked at them, it was so hot. He bit his lips, feeling his dick hardening even more, pulsing under the touch of Jade's hand. But he, too, wanted more. "Jade, my love, would you mind taking further care of my mini me?" She giggled, but she was soon stopped by a loud gasp. Dave knew he was really good in bed; he was also very hot, even for himself. He wondered what it would be like to kiss himself, but his though were soon broken.

Jade's was slowly licking the tip of his cock, biting it softly and sucking it. Shivers traversed him, a loud and low moaning escaping him. He grabbed Jade's hair. His eyes met Dave#2's and they both smirked, the same idea in their respective heads. Dave#2's body was clenched from the pleasure his hand savagely grabbing Jade's hips moving her back and forth rapidly. Dave#1 let go of jade's hair. He moved his hand on her, stopping at her breast, brushing the back of his hand on them. He went lower, caressing her stomach. He moved toward his other self and grabbed his ass, so firm.

Jade was full of Daves. She was on the edge of the orgasm; Dave#2 could feel the warmth of her vagina, tightening around him. It was so good, he could have come right away, but she wasn't there yet. He heard loud moaning coming out of Dave#1 and Jade mouth. Her body was tensed and she was panting, screaming, her nail penetrating his skin. Jade felt fire in the bottom of her stomach, she had to let go of Dave#1, it was too much.

He took the opportunity to move toward the other one. He brushed his lips in Dave#2's neck. He put his hand on Dave#2's cheek and turned his face toward him. They both had lost their glasses at some point during the frolicking. He had such beautiful eyes. Dave#1 slowly kissed the other Dave's lips, looking for a yes or no. Dave#2 opened his mouth, it was yes. Their tongue were touching, a sweet taste of chocolate was filling his mouth.

They heard a loud gasp followed by panting. Dave#2 felt Jade's body relaxing. He let go of Dave and looked at her, she was smiling, her eyes closed, he fastened even more the rate. His hands firmly gripping her, loud screaming and moaning came out of him. He leaned on Jade's body, hugging her and kissing her, spooning her awkwardly.

She turned around to look at Dave#1 "I'm not done with you Mister Strider". She rolled on the carpet and pushed him down. She took his penis in her mouth wildly; she would not go soft on him today. Dave#2 joined them; he laid down beside Dave#1 and started kissing his neck. His kissed where rough, biting and sucking fiercely. The hand of the first Dave explored the other's body, he knew it by heart. He tightened his grip on the skin when Jade went faster, sucking harder. Dave#2 slowly moved from the neck to the earlobe and bit it. The overflow of touch on Dave#1's body was almost unbearable. He turned his head and kissed the other man, this time longer and more passionate. Tucking his tongue further, twirling it with the other one he was full of it. His hand grabbed the other's blond hair. His fist clenched on them. He stop the kiss, his moaning became louder but shorter. He felt the blood flowing through his cock; Jade felt it too, somehow. She went faster. Dave let escape a loud "AHH" of pleasure, his hands still clenched on the other guy's body and hair.

He had gone back to kissing his neck, still as rough as before. Dave couldn't take it anymore; he let himself come, loudly. He got out of Jade's mouth just in time. He knew she hated the taste of it. She looked at him, he eyes shimmering in the light of the fire. Her hand still going up and down at the same rate, she would not let go until he was over. Dave bit his lips moaning through his lips then let it all out, a loud scream. His hand left marks on the other Dave's body, bits of blood where the nails were. He shook him in his arms. Jade crawled toward them, and laid down on Dave's free side. Dave passed his hand in her hair, letting go of the other. She was breathing softly, out of energy. They were all sore and tired. The sound of the fire was calming. They were cuddling, completely naked. Jade was slowly kissing his shoulder and then his neck. Dave smiled; lips on his neck, overwhelmed by love. Jade place her hand on his torso, soon joined by the other Dave's hand whom took her hand in his. She was listening to Dave's heart, it was going slower now. She fell asleep to the beat of his breathing, a deep sleep. "I'll leave now, bye dude" "oh, yeah, bye". Dave left, leaving the two lovers spooning on the carpet. The sight of them was delightful. Dave soon fell asleep as well. The smell of Jade's hair penetrating his dreams.


End file.
